Ethernet transceivers include a PHY entity for implementing the physical layer (PHY layer) of the OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) networking communication model. The performance level of Ethernet PHYs has steadily increased over the years from 10 Mbps (10Base-T) and 100 Mbps (Fast Ethernet) to 1000 Mbps (Gigabit Ethernet) and 10 Gbps (10-Gigabit Ethernet) and above. Gigabit Ethernet PHYs typically have several transmit and receive sections coupled to a link interface. The link interface conventionally provides a single port that serves as an interface between the PHY transmit and receive sections and cabling connected to the PHY. All transmit and receive sections of a Gigabit Ethernet PHY operate concurrently to provide full-duplex operation at 1000 Mbps when the port is coupled to cabling having 1000 Mbps capacity or greater such as Category-5 (CAT-5) or Category-6 (CAT-6) type copper cabling.